Miles To Go Before We Sleep
by CaPasseOuCaCasse
Summary: Hermione Granger was supposed to have a peaceful summer before her sixth year. That is, until Death Eaters attacked her house, forcing her parents to move and Hermione to stay at Hogwarts. She takes up an apprenticeship with Snape to keep her busy, but will that make things worse, or better? SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, Muggle! Inspiration struck me at about 2am, and this was born out of my skull. (Athena/Zeus, anyone?) This is the first time I've actually posted anything on FF, so please leave me reviews. If anyone wants to critique it, that would be amazing. I love writing, and the only way I'll get better is if people tell me how to improve.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this and am not getting any money for it. I'm just babysitting JK's brainchild. Not kidnapping. I don't have the money for a lawsuit. ;)**

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped off the train after finishing her fifth year at Hogwarts. She pulled her trunk behind her, before turning to her two best friends, Harry and Ron, and giving them a look that rivaled Professor McGonagall's.

"Now remember, finish your summer coursework early."

"But 'Mione," Ron whined, "you aren't coming to The Burrow until August! How are we supposed to get anything done?"

"Oh honestly, how you've managed to pass school this far is beyond me. This year, though, I was hoping you would finish your schoolwork _before_ school starts."

"Come on, can't we just—"

"It's fine, Ron," Harry said, cutting him off. "If we finish our work before she gets there, she'll check it and fix all our mistakes for us."

Hermione glared at them. "She won't, you know," she said, knowing all the while that her threat was empty.

She opened her mouth to lecture them some more, but the boys' cheeky smiles caused her to relent, and pull them both in for a hug.

"I know this may be a lot to ask, but just be careful. Don't go running off after anything, and don't do anything stupid. I won't be around to look after you."

At her words, Harry's smile dropped. Hermione briefly felt guilty for bringing up a veritable land mine of emotions; embarrassment over being tricked by Voldemort, guilt over dragging everyone to the Ministry, and despair over Sirius's death; but she hoped it would push Harry (and by extension, Ron) into laying low for the summer.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful," Ron said.

She gave them each one last smile, which they returned (though Harry's was considerably weaker) and headed off the platform.

Arriving in the Muggle section of King's Cross was jarring. People rushed around, pushing each other out of the way, and staring strangely at her antiquated Hogwart's trunk. Hermione struggled into an empty corner, scanning around for her parents.

"Hermione! Over here!"

She turned to see her parents, Alan and Jean Granger, waving to her. She smiled and waved back, and subtly adjusted her jumper before walking over to them.

Though the injury she received at the Ministry was healed, the hex Dolohov sent her way was a nasty one, leaving a scar that was red and raised, and almost guaranteed to frighten and anger her parents.

Of course, the Headmaster had informed her parents of what happened, but hearing about it and seeing the aftermath of it were two very different things.

Hermione approached her parents warily, unsure of their reaction. Immediately, Jean grabbed her and hugged her tightly, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, darling! You certainly gave us a fright."

"Mum, it's ok. I wasn't hurt badly."

"Still, the fact that you were hurt at all worries me! What kind of school is this, where students run off to battle evil wizards in the night?" she asked, her voice getting higher pitched with each word.

"Now, calm down, Jean, it's alright. Hermione is here, and safe," Alan interjected, picking up Hermione's trunk and guiding the two women towards the exit.

He pulled Hermione into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I may be defending you from your mother now, but don't think this exempts you from the nice, long talk we're going to be having at home."

Hermione was saved from answering by their arrival at the car, where she helped her dad heave her trunk into the boot, and hopped into the driver's seat. She may be a witch at Hogwarts, but during the first half of the summer she was all Muggle, and certainly wasn't going to ask for a ride every time she needed to get to the library.

The drive home was silent, barring the few corrections her dad gave her. Like everything, Hermione approached learning to drive with feverish dedication and the appropriate amount of caution, leaving little to no need for improvement.

Once they stepped into the house, though, the silence became deafening. Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat.

"I'll just, um, put my things upstairs," she said.

"Right," Alan replied, "come down when you're done."

She nodded, taking her time up the stairs. The longer she avoided talking about what happened at the Ministry, the better. Once the trunk was unpacked and everything in it was carefully stowed in its allotted place, Hermione stood, hand on her doorknob, and took a deep breath.

_Come on, Hermione. What are you, a Hufflepuff? Go downstairs. What's the worst that could happen?_

Almost as soon as the words entered her mind, a scream was heard. Hermione, galvanized into action, grabbed her wand, rushing down the stairs and into the sitting room.

Two men were standing in black robes and skull masks, pointing their wands at Hermione's parents, who were cowering on the floor.

"_Stupify!_" Hermione shouted. Her sudden appearance caught them off guard and the spell landed its mark, taking one of the Death Eaters down.

The second man pulled off his mask, revealing a head of platinum blond hair. Malfoy. He pointed his wand slash pimp cane at Hermione.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A jet of green light shot out, and Hermione ducked behind the couch.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, mudblood," he said, clearly taunting.

"_Conjunctivitus!" _she fired from behind the couch. Lucius Malfoy sidestepped it and laughed, believing himself to have the upper hand.

Hermione waited with baited breath. As soon as Malfoy advanced towards her 'hiding spot' she jumped at him.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _

He fell backward, on top of his fellow Death Eater, whose identity was still hidden by the mask.

Hermione quickly summoned her Patronus, sending a message to the Order. Several pops sounded, signaling the arrival of help.

The second Death Eater, having woken from being stunned, took a quick look at the Order and wasted no time in Apparating away with Malfoy, narrowly dodging the flurry of spells sent their way.

"Wotcher, Hermione. You haven't been off school for one day yet and already you've got Death Eaters attacking the house!" The familiar voice of Tonks caused Hermione to smile, albeit shakily.

The harsh breathing coming from the other side of the room reminded her of the fact that her two very frightened parents were still in the room. Hermione adopted what she hoped was a pacifying expression.

"Mum, Dad…"

"What WAS that?!" her mother shrieked. Tonks stepped forward.

"Now, Dr. Granger, I know you're probably very upset right now, but it's ok, really. You both still have your lives, and your heads—"

Kingsley cleared his throat, giving Tonks a warning look. She stepped back.

"Remember how I told you about the evil wizard Voldemort's followers?" Hermione asked, "Well…those were two of them. Death Eaters, they're called."

"Are those the people you fought at that…Ministry of yours?" Alan asked. Hermione nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad. It's my fault they came here, if I hadn't gone to the Ministry…if I wasn't a witch at all none of this would have happened, and now you're both scared and have to move…" she trailed off.

Alan stepped up and gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry darling. None of this is your fault. Of course, your mother and I would have preferred you not to go fighting evil wizards and we also would have preferred not to get attacked, but none of this is your fault. You can't help that you're a witch, and honestly, we wouldn't want you to be anything different than what you are."

"He's right, Hermione," Jean said, "you are what you are, and we are so proud. You saved us both tonight," she said, before realization struck. "Wait. What do you mean we have to move?"

This time, Kingsley spoke.

"Drs. Granger, unfortunately we cannot allow you to remain in this house. It wouldn't be safe for either of you. We will arrange a Portkey to take you to one of the safehouses we've set up for occasions like this. Don't worry, it will be in a Muggle area, so you should be comfortable."

Jean let out a small sob, but pulled herself together and nodded bravely. Hermione felt a twinge of pride at her mother. Had she been a witch, Hermione knew that Jean would have been a Gryffindor through and through.

"As for Hermione," Kingsley continued, "we will be sure to keep her safe and sound."

At this, both Alan and Jane started.

"We're not leaving without Hermione," Jean protested, "surely she'll be coming to the safehouse with us."

"Mum…" Hermione said, "I can't come with you. I'd put the both of you in too much danger, and I'd be putting myself in danger as well. The Order can protect me, and besides, you can't expect me to stick my head in the sand until the danger is passed."

"That is exactly what we expect you to do," Alan said forcefully, "You will not be involved with a war at the age of 16."

"Actually, Dad, I'll be 17 when school starts. Of age both here and in the Magical world. Though, technically, I'm already 17 thanks to the extra hours I got from the use of the Time Turner my third year. Remember, I told you about that?"

"Don't change the subject," he said, and turned to Kingsley and Tonks, "Surely you people aren't so insane that you're going to allow children to fight in your wars."

"With all due respect, Dr. Granger," Tonks began, "Hermione has been in this since the tender young age of 11, due in no small part to her friendship with a certain Harry Potter."

Both Alan and Jean paled.

"Really, don't worry about Hermione. She'll be perfectly safe with us, and if she hasn't died yet by the hand of the troll, basilisk, or Professor Snape for stealing, she's probably fine."

Strangely enough, these words didn't seem to calm Hermione's parents down. Hermione mentally face-palmed, while simultaneously wondering how Tonks knew about the stealing incident.

"You heard them, Mum. I can't stay with you guys, and I won't leave Harry until Voldemort is defeated. I am helping in this war," she said, raising her chin defiantly, "because it's just as much my war as it is anyone else's."

Jean sighed. "Hermione, dear, we really don't like the idea of you fighting evil wizards at your age, or any age, really, but I know I am correct in assuming that there's not really anything we can do about it, and I don't want to leave on bad terms. So, be extra careful and don't put yourself in any more danger."

"I'll try," Hermione said, tearfully hugging both her parents.

"Well," Kingsley said, "now that that's settled, I would suggest you go up and pack up the things you need to take with you for tonight. We will box everything else up and send it to you soon. You as well, Miss Granger. Alastor Moody is bringing a Portkey for your parents, and escorting you back to Grimmauld Place. Tonks and I are going to get started on the house."

* * *

**AN: So...what did you think? Were the characters in character? Was my writing boring? Are there grammatical mistakes?**

**Critique away! (But don't flame. Fire doesn't improve anything, it destroys it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was surprised, but pleased, at how quickly this chapter came to me. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my chagrin, I still do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be incredibly rich and probably not posting my fanfiction online. Oh well. **

* * *

Hermione wiped the last remnants of tears from her cheeks and faced Moody.

"Ok. I'm ready to go."

It had been a trying day, with a tearful goodbye to her parents, and the work of boxing up and shrinking all of the belongings in the house. They had to work as quickly as possible; no one doubted that the Death Eaters would be back soon to loot and destroy everything.

"Alright," he growled, "we'll be Side-Along Apparating to Headquarters. Make sure you have your wand out. Who knows what could be lurking in the shadows?"

"Right."

"You know what I always say. Constant vigilance."

Hermione ducked her head at his words. Constant vigilance had become a bit of a joke between the trio, and she quickly tried to school her features, not wanting to offend that mismatched man.

"Hold onto my arm, missy, and don't let go."

Hermione did as she was told, expecting to just pop right out at Headquarters.

Instead, she was twisted and squeezed. Pressure filled her head, her ears began to ring, and her stomach seemed to turn inside out. It was an altogether unique experience, somewhere between being squeezed out of a toothpaste tube and riding a massive roller coaster.

She didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Agh," Hermione groaned once they landed.

She swayed on her feet, seeing the concrete swim beneath her. There was an unpleasant rolling sensation in her stomach, and Hermione was glad that she hadn't gotten a chance to eat that day.

"Come on, girl. We need to get in."

Moody dragged her along, his magical eye rolling quickly. It reminded Hermione of people who were deep in sleep; their eyes twitched and moved, the only restless part of an otherwise resting body.

When they stopped, waiting for the building to expand and reveal the door, Moody shifted impatiently, glancing around surreptitiously. Hermione wondered, not for the first time, if body parts were all Moody had lost during his time as an Auror, or whether it was only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

The second they stepped into Grimmauld Place, Hermione was met with a cacophony of shouting.

"Mione!"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, Alastor, thank you for bringing her, we really—"

"But what are we going to do with her now?"

"MUDBLOOD! FILTH! IN MY HOUSE, YOU OUGHT TO—"

"Yes, her parents are in—"

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves tightly around her, and she closed her eyes, blocking out the sound.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Two Death Eaters came to my house, presumably to kill me and my parents."

"Who?" he demanded angrily.

"Lucius Malfoy, and someone else. I couldn't see his face. He never took his mask off."

Hermione was saved from answering anymore questions by Mrs. Weasley, who came over and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry about what happened. How terrible. And on the first day of summer, too!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied, hugging her back.

A small tear escaped Hermione's eye at the realization that this was the only motherly hug she was going to get in a while, and she smiled gratefully at Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on to the kitchen dear, I'll make you some tea. The Headmaster is coming, and he wishes to speak to you."

She led Hermione towards the kitchen, with Harry and Ron following.

"Not you two," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, "you're not Order members yet."

"Why not?" Ron whined, "she's our friend! We want to hear what happened to her!"

"Well, you'll just have to wait for her to fill you in later, won't you?"

Mrs. Weasley bustled off to the kitchen, leaving Ron and Harry glaring balefully at her back.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "I'll tell you everything that happens later."

That seemed to placate Ron, though Harry continued sulking. Hermione wrote it off as lingering grief over Sirius's death, and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen, giving Harry and Ron one last smile.

Mrs. Weasley handed Hermione a cup of tea, ushering her into a seat at the table. She heard the front door open, and Mrs. Black begin shrieking.

After struggling to quiet the painting, the Headmaster entered the kitchen, followed by a worried Professor McGonagall, and a glaring Professor Snape.

"Oh, Miss Granger, are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine, Professor, thank you. Just a bit shaken, really."

"We're all glad you're alright, Miss Granger, but unfortunately I have limited time, so we must get down to business," Professor Dumbledore said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Hermione nodded, taking a seat at the table also.

"Now, Miss Granger, please tell us what happened," Dumbledore said.

Hermione launched into her story, detailing her fight with the Death Eaters and their subsequent departure.

"Surely you don't think we're this stupid, Miss Granger," Professor Snape hissed.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir," Hermione replied, wide-eyed.

"You expect us to believe that you, a 16 year old girl, single-handedly took down Lucius Malfoy and another oh so conveniently unnamed Death Eater?"

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Miss Granger is an upstanding student and always has been. There is no reason to believe she is telling us anything but the truth."

"It is rather curious, though," Dumbledore said, "Not that we're doubting you, Miss Granger," he added hastily. "Perhaps they weren't there to kill Miss Granger and her parents."

"I did think it was odd that he didn't just blow the house to bits," Hermione reflected.

"What do you think, Severus?" the Headmaster asked.

"Hmm," he hummed noncommittally, "I haven't been summoned recently, so I've not been privy to whatever he's planning. I imagine I will find out soon, however."

"Well, then," Dumbledore clapped his hands, "that just leaves us with the decision of what to do with Miss Granger for the remainder of the holiday."

"What do you mean, Headmaster? Can't I just stay at The Burrow with Harry and Ron like normal?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. We don't know what Tom is planning, and The Burrow, while warded, isn't under the Fidelius charm."

"I understand, Headmaster."

"You have two options, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, "You may remain here at Grimmauld Place with Moody and Kingsley, or you may come back to Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and myself."

"Hogwarts? I thought Hogwarts was closed for the summer. In _Hogwarts: A History_, it clearly states that—"

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped, "Please spare us the history lesson. We are aware that this situation is unusual. But war engenders unusual circumstances, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Severus, don't be rude," Dumbledore chided, before turning to Hermione, "The reason we're staying at Hogwarts, my dear, is because after the…events of late, we decided it would be wise not to leave Hogwarts empty, and by extension, unprotected and vulnerable to attacks on the wards.

"We would love to have you with us," Dumbledore continued, "and you could surely help with some research, since I daresay you'll be spending much time in the library already. And to keep your mind busy, I think you should do an apprenticeship with Professor Snape. I'm sure he would most certainly love some help with his research."

At this, Snape started. "He most certainly would not! Albus, I am not coddling bored students during the summer. I get three months free of idiotic teenagers and I would like to keep it that way."

"Come now, Severus. Miss Granger is by no stretch of the imagination an 'idiotic teenager' and I'm sure both you and her could use the company. She'll learn much from you, and in return, you'll have someone who is excited to hear you teach for once." The Headmaster twinkled at Snape, who was getting angrier by the second. Hermione could see a vein pulsing in his temple. She certainly didn't envy the glare he was sending the Headmaster's way.

"Yes, Severus," McGonagall chimed in, "won't it be nice to teach someone who won't wet themselves when you glare at them and won't fall asleep when you drone on about the properties of fluxweed?"

"Minerva…" Snape growled warningly. McGonagall ignored him.

"What do you think, Miss Granger? Come spend the summer researching with us and forcing the great old bat to socialize or staying in this dank house listening to Moody yell about constant vigilance?" McGongall asked.

Hermione's surprise at Professor McGonagall's words and tone gave way to a grin.

"I would love to spend the summer at Hogwarts, and an apprenticeship would be wonderful. But…" she hesitated, "I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense!" The Headmaster said, "you won't be a burden. Tell her, Severus!"

"Miss Granger," Snape sighed, "it appears that the Headmaster and his housecat," McGonagall glared, "will have you at the school whether I like it or not. So, rather than facing their wrath, I would like to offer you an official apprenticeship." His sneer seemed to contradict his words, but sarcasm or not, he DID offer her a chance to learn.

"I'd like that very much, Professor, thank you." Hermione gave him a small smile, which he glared at.

"Then it's settled!" McGonagall said, "Pack your belongings tonight, and we will send someone for you tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Thank you again, Professors," Hermione said gratefully, exiting the kitchen.

Upon getting to the sitting room, she froze. _What am I going to tell Harry and Ron?!_ She wondered. _Not only am I spending the summer away from them at Hogwarts, but I'm spending it studying under Professor Snape!_

Logically she knew they had nothing to be upset about, but emotions were rarely logical. Ron would be insulted that The Burrow wasn't safe enough for her to stay at, and Harry would be frustrated that Hermione was going to Hogwarts, his haven, while he was sent back to the Dursley's until the middle of July.

They both would simultaneously be upset that she was studying with Professor Snape, though not with her. According to them, he would somehow be forcing or coercing her to do his dirty work, and they would be quick to attack him. Luckily, he had already left.

Hermione walked up the stairs, and knocked on the boys' door.

"Come in!" Ron called, over the sounds of Exploding Snap.

"Hey, Mione," Harry greeted, "what happened?" he asked, apparently over his fit of pique.

Bravely, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "Well, since I can't go back to my house, I'm going to stay the rest of the summer at Hogwarts and do an apprenticeship with Professor Snape."

At the boys' shocked expressions (that were quickly morphing into equal parts anger and horror) she mentally kicked herself.

_Subtlety_, she thought to herself, _I need to work on it._

* * *

**AN: Well, what did you think? What did I do well? What did I do poorly? Do you have any requests, suggestions, ideas? Leave them in a review!**

**The last line in this chapter is a tribute to a fanfiction I read one time and absolutely LOVED. Anyone who can guess which one it was will get a one shot based off a prompt of their choice. :)**

**Hint: It isn't from this fandom. It's in a movie fandom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Another quick chapter for me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own, or make money off of Harry Potter. **

* * *

_Previously on MTGBWS: Hermione has agreed to spend the summer at Hogwarts and do an apprenticeship under Professor Snape. She has just broke the news to Harry and Ron._

"You're WHAT?" Ron asked, "Blimey."

"I don't understand why you two are so shocked. It was Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place, and you know I can't resist more learning."

"Why not The Burrow? What's wrong with it?" Ron asked, insulted. _I knew it._

"Nothing, Ron, really. Professor Dumbledore just thought it would be best if I stayed somewhere Secret-Kept."

"Hogwarts isn't Secret-Kept," he pointed out.

"No, but it is one of the most highly guarded buildings in the Wizarding world. I'll be safe, plus I'll get to help the Order."

"Why do you get to be in the Order? Why can't I? I'm the one who was there in the Chamber, at the graveyard, and, oh yeah, the Ministry," Harry said, "If anyone should be in the Order, it's me."

"Honestly, Harry don't you listen? I never said I was in the Order, simply that I was helping them research. Now, unless you want to spend hours in the library all summer…" she trailed off.

"Whatever," he muttered moodily, "I still don't see why you have to work with the greasy git."

"Yeah, 'Mione, you must have gone mental to agree to work with Snape all summer!"

"He's not greasy, Harry, and that's _Professor_ Snape to you, Ronald. I'm working with him because he is an incredibly gifted wizard and I know I'll improve my potions skills with him."

"But it's the summertime! They don't even have apprenticeships during the summer!" Ron exclaimed.

"Professor Dumbledore created this one, and it's going on during the summer because it's focused on research for the war effort."

"I still don't see why you can't wait three months," Harry mumbled.

"We don't know what's going to happen in three months. We need all the time we can get. Really, Harry what do you want us to do? March up and say, 'Excuse me, You-Know-Who, sir, but can you please postpone your Muggleborn holocaust until after school starts? I don't feel like starting my apprenticeship during the summer.'"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Ron said, "I suppose I see why you're doing it. We just wanted you here for the summer with us, 'Mione, that's all."

He looked at Harry, who nodded, surrendering with bad grace. Hermione sighed.

"You know I would rather spend the summer with you both, but right now, I want to do everything I can to help Harry. And my parents. And my future, really."

She grinned at them both and bade them goodnight, promising to write often and find out if she could visit them or vice versa.

As she headed down the dark hallway to her room for the night, her smile dropped._ Harry._ He had been worrying her lately. Ever since the battle at the Ministry, his moods had gotten darker and more volatile.

She had written it off at first as lingering grief from Sirius's death mixed with the stress of being a teenager, but it seemed to be more than that.

Harry was sad about Sirius's death, yes, it would be crazy if he wasn't. He didn't die very long ago. But his fuse was so short and moods so unpredictable that he seemed more bipolar than grieving.

She resolved to ask Ron more about it later, and in the meantime try and find one of the few wizard psychology books out there.

She pushed open the door to her room, and packed up extra things she would need for Hogwarts; potions ingredients (at least the ones that hadn't spoiled yet), some school robes (who knows what dress code they could implement even if it was summer), and of course, every school textbook she'd ever owned plus some extra reference books she had picked up for light reading.

There wasn't much to do, as she had just gotten to Grimmauld Place a couple hours ago, so she laid down, closing her eyes.

_Tick tock tick tock_

Hermione's eyes opened. She looked at the time. _1:05am._ She wasn't pleased, but nor was she surprised, to find that sleep was an elusive luxury tonight.

The events of the day had taken their toll on her mind and body, and though she was exhausted and sore, with tired, itching eyes, she knew the Sandman wouldn't be paying her a visit tonight.

Morning came slowly, and she watched the light behind the curtains get brighter and brighter until Hermione was sure it had to be around 9am. She heaved herself off the bed, sighing.

Last night was a long night. It was in part due to the harrowing events she had been through, but it was made that much longer by not sleeping. Hermione hoped this wouldn't become a pattern.

She was running a brush through her unruly curls when a loud pop sounded behind her. She whirled around, grabbing her wand, poised to strike.

"_Stupi—"_ she started, cutting off when she saw the cowering figure on the floor, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Blinky, miss. I is supposed to take you to the castle. Blinky is very sorry that he scared yous. Blinky will punish himself now, miss."

"No! No punishing Blinky. I just wasn't expecting you, is all," Hermione said to the house elf.

He was small, smaller than the average house elf, and he wore the tea towel signature to all Hogwarts elves. His nose was touching the ground as he bowed low to, and she could hear sniffles coming from him at the thought that he had frightened her.

"Blinky, do you mind if I go say goodbye to my friends first, and then you can take me to Hogwarts?"

The elf nodded vigorously. "Of course, miss. Blinky will take you to Hogwarts and serve you during the summer."

"You don't have to do that, Blinky."

"Blinky wants to, miss. Miss treats elves nicely. Blinky remembers when yous left clothes for us. Blinky doesn't want clothes, but Master promises that the young miss won't free us. Master wants Blinky to take care of the young miss, and make sure she is well always."

Hermione sighed. What the Headmaster wants, the Headmaster gets. And in this case, it looked like the Headmaster assigned her a little spy. Of course, her morals as well as S.P.E.W. wouldn't allow her to conscionably have a house elf, but she figured this was a matter to take up with Professor Dumbledore upon her arrival.

"Miss?"

"Yes, Blinky?"

"Blinky will take your trunk to the castle while yous says goodbye to your friends. Then, Blinky will come back for miss."

"Thank you, Blinky." The elf's eyes widened.

"The miss thanked Blinky," he whispered to himself, "Miss is treating Blinky as equal! Blinky must tell Dobby."

With another loud pop, Blinky disappeared along with Hermione's trunk and books.

She went down to the kitchen, saying a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"I promise I'll write as soon as I can," she promised. Looking at Ron, she added, "Make sure you write back quickly."

Pop! Everyone but Hermione jumped, reaching for their wands. Hermione quickly stepped in front of Blinky.

"It's ok! It's just Blinky. He's been…assigned to me for the summer," she finished grudgingly.

"Blimey, who are you and what happened to Hermione?" Ron asked, "First you willingly spend time with Snape in the summer learning, now you have your own house elf!"

"He's not mine, Ronald. And he's just helping me to Hogwarts. I am not, nor will I ever be, a house elf owner." At her words, a little sniff was heard from behind her.

"Miss doesn't want Blinky's services? Miss is freeing Blinky from her? Is Blinky a bad elf? Blinky will iron his ears now, miss, and find another elf better for miss than Blinky."

"Blinky, no! Don't iron your ears! It's not that I don't want you, it's just that I'm not ok with condoning slave labor."

Blinky looked confused. "But, miss, Blinky wants to serve. Blinky enjoys serving, especially when they is kind, like the young miss."

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron chimed in, "he wants to serve. You wouldn't want to insult him, would you?"

Hermione turned around, looking into Blinky's large, tear-filled, tennis ball sized eyes.

"Fine," she sighed. "Blinky. I would be…_honored_ to have you serve me. But please, no punishments!"

Blinky beamed at her. "Whatever the miss wants!"

"It looks like you've gotten yourself a house elf, eh, 'Mione?" Ron said amusedly.

"No thanks to you, Ronald."

With that, Blinky grabbed onto Hermione's hand, Apparating them directly into a set of gorgeous rooms overlooking the lake.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"These is the miss' new rooms," Blinky said. "Blinky picked them out 'specially for the young miss. They is near the library, but also near Master of Potions, so miss can help him."

"Thank you, Blinky," Hermione said, "That was very thoughtful."

Blinky beamed, "You is welcome, miss. Master asked Blinky to tell the young miss to go see the Master after miss has settled in."

He gave Hermione one more ear-splitting smile, and popped away.

Hermione walked towards the large window, enjoying the view one last time before exploring the rest of her quarters. They were remarkably large; she had been expecting to stay in her usual dorm up in Gryffindor's tower.

She had a good sized sitting room with a fireplace, a couch, table, and two chairs. The room split off into two hallways. The one to the left, she discovered, had her room. Her bed was big and comfy, and she had a bathroom to die for, with a large tub overlooking the lake.

The hall to the right led into another of Hermione's fantasies. A private study, it had a bookshelf, chair, and a desk big enough for two. She was sure that her eyes glazed over looking at it.

After seeing that Blinky had not only brought her luggage to Hogwarts, but unpacked and sorted it, Hermione decided that there was nothing left for her to do but go see the Headmaster.

She emerged from her rooms, which were located in a rather odd place, she noted. They appeared to be almost exactly next to Gryffindor tower. How Blinky had convoluted that to mean she was near the library and dungeons, she had no idea.

"Oi! Little lady!" Hermione whirled around, looking for the disembodied voice.

"Over here, princess," the voice said again. She glanced around, settling on the picture frame sitting right where her door used to be.

A man sat leisurely under a tree, tankard of what she assumed to be beer sitting in his hand.

"Well? Are you gonna introduce yourself or just stare at me all day?" he demanded.

"Sorry! I'm Hermione Granger. I live in the rooms you, er, guard."

"Pleased to make your 'quaintance," he said, "My name is Bernard Tippson, but they call me Bud."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay and chat. I have to go see Professor Dumbledore."

"I know, I know. Don'tcha worry. I just need you to pick a password, princess, and you can be on your way."

"Umm, ok. How about 'Triumphus'?"

"Triumphus…hmm. That'll do. Pretty fancy name though, if you ask me."

"It means 'victory' in Latin."

"Sorry, princess, I was never very good with Arithmancy."

"Actually, Arithmancy is the study of—"

"Didn't you just say you had a meeting to get to? Not that I don't enjoy the sound of your pretty voice, little lady, but I still have half my tankard left and, of course, I'm not big on the learning."

"Right. Well. I'll see you soon then," Hermione said, walking off.

"See you, princess!"

The rest of the walk to the Headmaster's office was uneventful, and before Hermione knew it, she was facing the stone gargoyles with no idea of the password whatsoever. _Hmmm…_

"Fizzing Whizbee," she said. Nothing happened. "Lemon drops. Chocolate frogs. Pumpkin pasties." Still nothing.

"Really, Miss Granger. Surely some as…_intelligent_ as you would have asked for the password before coming to the Headmaster's office," Snape said, smirking as she jumped.

"Professor Snape!" she exclaimed.

"How do you ever expect to pass your apprenticeship if you can't figure out how to find something as simple as a password?" Hermione raised her chin a bit.

"I would have asked Blinky but he left too quickly, Professor."

"What else could you have done?"

"I—I don't know, sir."

"Think, Miss Granger!" he hissed, "This apprenticeship will not be easy. I certainly didn't want you imposing on my summer when the Headmaster suggested it to me and I certainly don't want it now. The least you can do is show a little bit of intuition."

"I never expected that this would be easy, Professor. I'm willing to work hard and I know how to think. Sir," she added belatedly.

"Well prove it then. Prove that you are able to handle whatever I throw at you. Prove that you can come up with a solution to this exceedingly simple problem. Prove that you are not simply the textbook reciting parrot I believe you to be."

"Er…"

Snape sighed.

"I am aware that it is your first day back here, Miss Granger, and I am also aware that you left here for the last time a mere two days ago. But if you don't learn to think critically, even when the situation is, shall we say, _less than ideal_, you will be no help in a war."

"I understand, sir," she said, "Just give me a moment."

Snape took pity on her.

"I will give you one hint, Miss Granger. One. What else, besides people, hears the password on a regular basis?"

_Besides people…so Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore are out. The elves, perhaps? No. They don't hear it on a regular basis…plus, they can just pop right in. The gargoyles! Oh, of course not. What are you thinking, Hermione? They require the password, they aren't just going to give it out. They act as Professor Dumbledore's 'portrait.' Portrait!_

Hermione whirled around, looking directly opposite the office. Hanging there was a painting of a woman picking flowers in the grass. She approached it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. The woman looked up at her.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Could I please have the password for the Headmaster's office? He called me for a meeting but I never got a chance to ask for it."

"What's your name, child?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes! I've heard of you. Inhabiting Bud's quarters, are you?"

"Yes."

"That will certainly be an experience for you. He's a good protecting portrait, if a little…off, sometimes."

"Right."

"Anyways, the password. He's chosen some strange newfangled sweet. 'Cotton Candy,' I think it's called."

"Thank you very much," Hermione said.

"Anytime, child."

Hermione looked at Professor Snape.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?"

"Try it out, why don't you? Before I'm as old as Dumbledore."

"Oh," she said. "Cotton Candy," she told the gargoyles. They sprang aside, opening the staircase for her and Professor Snape.

She turned to Professor Snape, smiling at her success. He glared back, displeased that she had succeeded so quickly and was in such a good mood. He turned towards the steps.

"After you…_apprentice_," he said, smirking.

Hermione gulped, taking note of the underlying threat in his words, and wondered, not for the first time, what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Nobody has reviewed, and I can't figure out if it's because my story is new, there isn't enough action yet, or it just plain sucks. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Even if to tell me how bad it is. I really want to know, because I want to improve!**

**Tell me what's good, tell me what's bad. Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this chapter took longer than the other ones. I have school as well as work, so things are rather busy in real-life. Chapters will probably take around the same amount of time or so, because I do have other things I need to do, unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to present you with a haiku  
I am not JK  
I don't own Harry Potter  
Please do not sue me**

* * *

Hermione walked up the spiral staircase ahead of Professor Snape, and knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office. For a few moments, it was silent but for the soft breaths coming from behind her.

Then, the door swung open.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Severus, I was hoping I'd see you today," Professor Dumbledore said, ushering them both in, and gesturing them towards matching armchairs in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No thank you, Professor," Hermione said.

"Severus? You haven't tried one yet. Today could be the day!" The Headmaster's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Professor Snape rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in one of those…things. I refuse to taste something I won't like."

"Come now, Severus. You won't know if you until you try."

"The day I try a lemon drop is the day I willingly spend time alone with The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Again-And-AGAIN-And-Will-Probably-Continue-Living-Just-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My—"

"Severus!" the Headmaster said sharply, looking pointedly at Hermione. Snape sighed.

"What, exactly, are we here for?" Snape asked.

"I wish to discuss some arrangements with you both," the Headmaster said, "Are your rooms to your liking, Miss Granger?" Snape snorted.

"You act she's some bloody hotel guest," he said. Hermione pointedly ignored him, still a bit piqued at his comment about Harry (she refused to admit that she found it marginally funny).

"They're lovely, Headmaster. But, I did have a couple questions…" she said, trailing off.

"I would expect nothing less," Dumbledore said kindly. Snape rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea that I have a house elf at my beck and call, but I tried to say that I didn't need his services and he seemed rather insulted so I just left it."

"I remember your efforts, third year, I believe it was, yes?" the Headmaster asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes. Spew, was it?" Snape asked. Hermione whipped around, glaring at Snape. She was saved from saying something she'd regret by the Headmaster.

"Blinky specifically requested to serve you during your summer stay here. He's rather like another friend, of yours, Dobby, I believe it was. Though you may not feel you need him at first, I would ask in this case that you let him stay. You may find, in the future, that his help is much appreciated."

"Of course, Headmaster. I have one other question, though. Blinky mentioned that he picked my rooms because they're near the library and Professor Snape, but they're right next to Gryffindor, so I don't quite understand what he meant."

"Ah, yes. I'm sure you've seen your study, and, more specifically, the bookcase?" At Hermione's vigorous nod, he continued, "If you tap your wand against it and say '_Transitum'_, it will open to reveal two doors. The one on the left leads straight to the library, and the one on the right leads to Professor Snape's office."

"Just what I need," Snape said, "Miss Granger with access to my office at all hours of the day and night. Try not to steal anything else from me, yes?"

Hermione choked. "Wh-What? Er…how do you, um…" Snape's black eyes glittered with amusement.

"Come, Miss Granger, surely you know that any self-respecting Potions Master knows exactly how much of each ingredient he has in stock."

"Er...right," Hermione said awkwardly. Snape smirked.

"I would also like to discuss," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger's apprenticeship."

"Since she is my apprentice, shouldn't I be the one to decide on what she does?" Snape asked.

"Of course, Severus. I know you won't have usurping your time with the best student you've had in years," Dumbledore said mischieviously. Snape glared.

"I do, however, have a couple requests to make of you," he continued. "Poppy Pomfrey has asked that you devote one day a week to brewing healing potions. Though school isn't in session, we are in a war and it's good to have things on hand. Plus, it will give Miss Granger practice brewing."

Snape inclined his head in acquiesce.

"Is that all, Albus?" Snape asked.

"One last thing. Obviously, school is not in session. But meals will still be served at the same time in the Great Hall every day. We will have one table set up for Severus, Minerva, and myself. You are welcome to join us, Miss Granger, as it will undoubtedly be lonely sitting all alone at the Gryffindor table. That is all. You may be on your way," Dumbledore said. "Have a nice rest of the day, Severus, Miss Granger. See you at dinner."

Snape swept out of the room, without so much as a parting word to either Professor Dumbledore or Hermione. She walked out of the Headmaster's office, running headlong into a strong wall with a soft, black covering.

"Kindly remove yourself from my person, Miss Granger," Snape said.

"Sorry, sir."

"Come on, then! We don't have time for your laziness."

"Sir?"

"To my office, Miss Granger," he bit out, "We need to discuss the terms of your apprenticeship."

"Oh, of course," Hermione said excitedly, "I'm very interested in learning the theory behind—"

"Miss Granger!" Snape interrupted, "I have no interest in your chattering right now. I will tell you what you need to do, and you will listen attentively asking minimal questions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Let's go."

He started walking briskly down the corridor, forcing Hermione to run to catch up. He was much taller than her, with lengthier strides. She couldn't keep up with him while walking, but she didn't want to literally run after him, so she settled on a kind of shuffle-walk, that she was almost positive she saw Snape smirk at.

She almost ran into him when they got to his office, but caught herself in time. He tapped his wand on the door to his office, which swung open with a creak.

He beckoned her in, and towards a seat in front of his desk. He settled himself down in the chair, silently watching her, daring to speak and break the awkward silence as she was prone to.

Hermione clamped her teeth together, resisting the urge to pepper him with questions.

"Alright, Miss Granger. Here is what you are going to do," he began. He made no mention of his silent challenge or her successful self-control.

But Hermione could have sworn she'd seen an approving look pass through his eyes.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Good? Bad? Leave a review, please! They help motivate me!**


End file.
